


Walk in the Sun

by tamlane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Blindfolds, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/M, Halloween, Older Man/Younger Woman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamlane/pseuds/tamlane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Head Girl Rose Weasley does not spend Halloween Hogsmeade weekend buying candy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk in the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> _Some boys take a beautiful girl  
>  And hide her away from the rest of the world  
> I want to be the one to walk in the sun  
> Oh, girls, they want to have fun._
> 
> _\- Cyndi Lauper_
> 
> There I was minding my own sweet, innocent business when "Girls Just Want To Have Fun" came on, and I was bowled over with a craving for age disparity bondage with exhibitionism. That's pretty normal, right?
> 
> Happy Halloween, everyone. ♥

"Lean back against me."

Rose sagged gratefully against the firm body behind her. Her bound arms pressed against the crisp cotton of his shirt. The wool of his trousers scratched at her bare thighs. Her tortured nipples strained towards the cool breeze blowing in through the open window.

"That's it. Now put this knee up here on the windowsill, there's a good girl."

The praise was as pointless as the command. As always, Blaise Zabini would position her exactly as he liked. Yet both the command and the praise made her shudder, not least because of how the position spread her open to the autumn afternoon.

Halloween Hogsmeade weekend. Somewhere in the room behind her, a polished Head Girl badge gleamed on a discarded robe. Somewhere on the high street, her little brother was likely scarfing down candy and butterbeer and testing out his new Zonko's products. The small alley beneath the window was empty for now, but Rose could hear laughter and excited voices close by. So close by.

All it would take is one adventurous turn and one passing glance upwards, and—

"I should take this off," Blaise said, running his finger over the black blindfold covering half her face.

"No, please don't." It was silly, and Rose knew it, but she needed that crutch. 

"No?" Blaise chuckled, and she could feel the vibrations all the way down her spine. "No matter. There's no hiding that hair."

Rose knew it was true. Her face heated until it must have matched the tangle of coarse hair spreading over her shoulders. It had to be even wilder than usual; Blaise had already had his way with her mouth. Her face and throat were slimy with drool, the bitter taste of his semen still on her tongue. She was so wet that it coated the insides of her thighs. She would have given anything, anything to come.

They were nowhere near finished, of course.

"It really is a shame the Headmistress can't see you now." Blaise rolled her aching nipples between his fingers, pinching them into taut peaks. "I don't suppose she would leave her office for anything as banal as a Hogsmeade weekend. Your Head of House, though…"

Rose whimpered at the thought. Professor Longbottom rarely missed a Hogsmeade weekend, especially at Halloween. She imagined him chancing upon this alley, looking up to find one of his star pupils – not to mention his friends' daughter – naked and spread open in that window, on display for all to see. With a man his own age, no less. 

"You like that idea, don't you?" Blaise slipped his hand between her legs. "Ah yes, you like that idea a lot."

She could practically hear the slick movement of his fingers against her. And with her arms bound, there was nothing she could do but take the strokes however Blaise wanted to give them to her. There was nothing to grab onto, and it didn't matter. No amount of grabbing would ease the ache. Only one thing would ease it, and she wasn't allowed, not yet…

"It's all right, my dear," he whispered in her ear. "You can move. I know you want to."

It was a rare concession, and Rose took full advantage of it. Her hips rocked into the movement of his hand. He slowly eased two fingers inside her, and she ground against them, not even caring how wanton she must look. 

"That's it. Fuck yourself on them."

Rose had barely worked into a steady rhythm when a riot of laughter broke out below. But she couldn't stop, not now that she was finally getting some relief. She would just have to pray the blindfold did its job of obscuring most of her face.

"Hmm… looks like you're not the only Hogwarts student looking for a spot of mischief."

Moments later, the pungent smell of smoke wafted in through the window. Not tobacco smoke.

"I see green and silver," Blaise continued. "Gentlemen after my own heart. Who could they be, I wonder?"

Rose had no idea if he was telling the truth about the house colors. But if he was, she knew exactly who it might be. And it only made her ride Blaise's hand harder. She was getting close.

Blaise greeted her efforts with a short huff of laughter. "My, you _are_ determined to give them a show, aren't you?"

"Can they see?" Rose panted, unsure if she really wanted to know the answer. She could hear laughter and voices, but she couldn't make out what they were saying.

"Of course they can see, my dear."

Rose realized, frustrated, that she'd asked the wrong question. "Are they looking?"

"Not yet." Another two fingers slipped into her mouth, and she had no choice but to close her lips around them. "I guess you'd better be quiet, hadn't you?"

Easier said than done when she was stuffed on both ends and writhing like an animal for release. Blaise's thumb lightly massaged her clit, and she could have shrieked around the invasion of his fingers.

He kept talking, of course. He was always talking. "Do you want them to look? Hmm? Do you want those little boys to see you up here with your legs spread wide open for me?"

It was the "little boys" part that made Rose pull off his fingers with a sharp gasp. That's what they were, weren't they? None of them would have a clue how to do what this man was doing to her. 

"Oh my, you _do_ , don't you?" He laughed in her ear, low and rough. "Dirty girl."

They had no clue.

"I should fuck you right here." Now Blaise's voice was strained, as though he were forcing the words through his teeth. "Right here."

Rose climbed for it. So close…

"I should bend you over this windowsill and ride your arse until you have no choice but to scream."

He bit into her shoulder, and Rose exploded. Her mouth parted on a silent cry as wave after wave of pulsing release flooded her. Through the buzzing in her ears, she could hear the laughter get louder. She even thought she heard a shout: _"Oi, look up there!"_

But before she knew what was happening, Blaise was pulling her away from the window. He was releasing the knots around her wrists and guiding her gently towards the bed. 

Then he was removing the blindfold.

Then he was working the buttons of his shirt in a fury. He was opening his trousers again. And the look in his eyes told her that he was more than eager to take what they had never seemed to want.


End file.
